


Melting

by MyFirstAndLastVow09



Series: Summer in Gotham [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oswald is mayor, Season 3 AU, Summer, flustered Jim, heat wave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstAndLastVow09/pseuds/MyFirstAndLastVow09
Summary: For the #GobblepotSummer2017 event; used Free Space and prompt was 'Air Conditioning'Stifling heat of the city has everyone melting. Including a certain detective who gets hot and bothered by even the presence of the city's new Mayor. Which has nothing to do with the heat wave.





	Melting

Gobblepot Week 2017

Prompt from Bingo Card: **Free Space; Air Conditioning**

 

The stifling heat in Gotham was nothing compared to what Jim felt when he was a soldier overseas. However, the heat was thick with humidity, smells that were not identifiable and putrid, which made being out in it miserable for every citizen. Even in the precinct, where it usually was **air conditioned** in the summer, was horrific due to the fact that it was broken. Jim felt like he couldn’t breathe and had already loosened his tie to get some kind of relief.

Harvey had taken to complaining about it loud enough that it got Jim to call the men for repairs himself. “How much longer?” Harvey asked, a hint of a whine to his voice.

“They said we were the first up,” Jim assured him. Not knowing what time they actually meant, Jim worried that it could be in the middle of the day that they were going to get there.

“That sounds reassuring,” Harvey scoffed, heading back to his office.

“I’m going to get a cold drink. You want anything?” Jim offered.

“Yeah…a day off,”

Jim grinned and grabbed his cell and keys off his desk. “Can’t help you there,” He headed out to the cart a block away from the precinct because the vending machine was jammed. Jim wiped the sweat that had already formed on his forehead, as he waited in line. Thankfully he managed to remember his sunglasses that morning, considering the sun was beating down on the whole city, without a cloud in the sky to hide behind. He got him and Harvey a drink, and a cup of fruit for himself and began making his way back. He ran into someone by the door, and immediately stammered out an apology.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you—“Jim began, and when he saw who it was he could have sunk into a hole he wished would form to swallow him whole. Of all the people to run into when he was sweating like a pig, it had to be him, he thought. “Oswald,”

“Jim, old friend.” Oswald smiled at Jim. On the inside, Oswald’s brain was short circuiting. Jim looked damned good in sunglasses, if he did say so himself.

“Did you need something?” Jim asked.

“No, I needed to meet with the Commissioner and he told me to meet him here, since it was probably cooler in this building than in City Hall.”

“Good luck, it’s boiling in there,” Jim had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, but with his dress shirt, undershirt and dress pants he had to wear for work, it didn’t help much.

Oswald rolled his eyes. “That’s fantastic,” he drawled, voice laced with sarcasm.

“You look like you’re about ready to melt,” Jim chuckled as they walked inside.

“I’m not feeling like myself, I have to admit. I even had to forgo my vest,” Oswald explained, clearly not happy with that decision at all.

“Perish the thought!” Jim joked, and Oswald smiled. “Trust me, any relief would be good right about now.” Jim took his seat back at his desk, with Oswald deciding to sit with him at the desk that used to be Harvey’s.

“Did you call the repairmen?” Oswald asked, removing his outer jacket.

“Like two hours ago,” Jim shook his head in annoyance.

“What the hell is taking so long?” Oswald wondered aloud.

“They probably are busy,”

“This is inexcusable. They don’t fix City Hall, they don’t want to do the repairs here. What are they paid for?” Oswald exclaimed. He made up his mind. He wasn’t the mayor of the city for no reason… “Give me a moment,” Oswald stood up, and reached for his cane. He walked away, his cane clicking on the floor as he went over to the side where there was less noise. Harvey came up to Jim’s desk, and looked over to where Oswald was standing.

“What is Penguin doing here?” Harvey asked, taking the drink Jim offered.

“Meeting the Commissioner. City Hall’s AC is down, too.” Jim explained.

“Yeah, but what is he doing out here? The Commissioner will be here in a few minutes. I would love to know why I get information at the last minute. I didn’t even know why he was coming, so I cleaned my desk for nothing,” Harvey scoffed.

Jim laughed at that. “It needed done,”

“Oh, bite me, boy scout,” Harvey said without any heat behind it and stalked off., making Jim laugh.

Oswald walked back over, smiling at Jim and sat back down. “Ten minutes,”

“Ten minutes…what?” Jim asked.

“The repairmen. They will be here in ten minutes.” Oswald told him.

Jim gaped at him. “How?”

“I am very persuasive, Jim Gordon. Hopefully it will be fixed soon after.” Oswald looked behind him, to see the Commissioner come in and sighed. “Duty calls.”

“Thank you,” Jim said, seriously.

“Can’t have you melting into a puddle, now can we?” Oswald teased, and winked at Jim, making the latter go red in the face and it wasn’t from the heat. “Good day to you, Detective,”

Jim watched as Oswald shook hands with their Commissioner, and as they disappeared into the office next to Harvey’s. He tried to go back to work, looking over some case files he had been working on earlier that morning and tried to get Oswald out of his mind for the millionth time. Sure enough, ten minutes later, he heard shuffling around by the front doors; repairmen. They looked like they wanted to get done and get the hell out of there, which made Jim chuckle under his breath. He knew from experience exactly how persuasive Oswald could be.

A couple of days later, the heat wave had finally broke in the city much to the relief to everyone. The AC in the precinct was humming like new, which was surprising because before it had broken quite often, Jim even having to reset the unit himself more than a few times. Jim debated on calling their esteemed mayor more times than he cared to admit, before finally giving in and texting him. It was less personal, and Oswald could ignore it if he wished.

_Thank you for the other day. It’s working great. –J_

Not even a minute later, he received a reply. _I was serious about you not melting into a puddle. At least, not for that reason. –OC_

Jim widened his eyes, and his collar on his shirt felt too tight with what he read. Was Oswald…flirting? _What other reason would I have to melt into said puddle? –J_

Jim felt like a moron as soon as he sent it, and rubbed a hand over his face.  

_Well, that depends on the circumstance, now doesn’t it? –OC_

Oh yeah, this was blatant flirting, Jim thought. He smiled at his phone, probably looking like an idiot, but he didn’t care much at the current time. _What circumstances would those be? –J_

_Come to the mansion for dinner tonight and maybe you will find out. –OC_

Jim laughed and responded. _I am looking forward to it. –J_

_P.S. It’s air conditioned. –OC_


End file.
